Fibati Di Me
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: eehhmmm , ..... este fic es YAOI!, y dedicado para makochauchau, ..... contiene lemmon, el primero que escribo a decir verdad .....


Kokoro: heeyy!!! Estoy aquí con un nuevo fic!! ñ___ñ  
  
Jhonny: ya párale!!! ¬¬  
  
Oliver: déjala!! Asi esta bien!!  
  
Kokoro: Oliver sera mi otro nuevo ayudante, es que es tan lindo!! *--*  
  
Jhonny: convenenciera!!! ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: como sea!!! el caso es que Oliver estará aquí para auxiliarme, en especial con Jhonny!!!  
  
Oliver: si ñ___ñ  
  
Kokoro: este fic es un Tala/Ray!!! tan lindos juntos!!! *--*  
  
Jhonny: un Tala/Ray??? ese no me la sabia!!! Ò_O  
  
Oliver: yo menos ._.UU  
  
Kokoro: Jojojojojojo!!! Y esperen a ver el otro que tengo en mente!!! Jojojojojojojojojojojo!!!! ^O^  
  
Jhonny: das miedo ¬¬UU  
  
Oliver: no exageres ._.U  
  
Kokoro: buenop, este fic se lo dedico a Mako – chau-chau!! Ya que a ella le gusta esta pareja!!! Y como es muy linda se lo dedicare!!! ñ___ñ  
  
Jhonny: Beyblade no le pertenece en nada a Kokoro ....  
  
Oliver: ni obtiene beneficios económicos al escribir este fic  
  
Kokoro: por cierto, este fic además de yaoi, contiene lemon, así que si no quieren sufrir un trauma (porque este es mi primer lemon y creo que no me quedo muy bien) tiene dos opciones:  
  
A) .- dejar de leer este fic  
  
B) .- leer hasta donde se marque así ****** que es donde comienza el lemon y donde las vean otra vez, significara que termino.  
  
Jhonny: están advertidos!!   
  
Kokoro: Ò_O si!! Ahora si, comencemos!!! ^________________________^  
  
==============================================================  
  
"Fibati Di Me"  
  
Por : Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
Vestido pulcramente con un smoking negro y con una aromático clavel en el ojal, Tala Ivanov mostraba un semblante serio y triste. Estaba admirando su reflejo desde hacia rato, y de repente clavo su vista en la elegante invitación que se encontraba en el buró y nuevamente, el torrente de lagrimas surcó su rostro, la tomo y aspiro un delicado aroma que quería retener, el aroma de la persona que se lo entrego. Abrió el sobre y volvió a leer:  
  
"Ante dios y ante los hombres, todos debemos amarnos ....  
  
Se le invita cordialmente a nuestra boda, en donde se celebrara la tan ansiada unión entre una pareja unida desde la mas tierna infancia:  
  
Raymond Kon y Mariah Ocelot  
  
Este agradable acontecimiento se celebrara ….."  
  
No pudo leer mas. Sus piernas flaquearon y cayo al suelo de rodillas, su llanto era desgarrador, capaz de conmover hasta la mas dura roca, sus manos mostraban la infinidad de sentimientos que en ese momento sentía y que no podía expresar, el amor de su vida se casaba y el no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, pero pudo hacerlo. Se sentía humillado y estúpido, tuvo la maldita oportunidad y la desaprovecho, era un cobarde.  
  
- Ray ..... – el bendito nombre broto de sus labios como queriendo contenerlo en un murmullo silencioso. – ..... Ray, .... yo ..... .yo .... yo aun te amo mi querido neko, te amo mas que mi propia maldita vida, te amo como jamás ame en la vida ..... – sus manos dejaron de estrujar el papel para soltarlo al viento, se levanto y se recostó en su cama. Cerro sus ojos, aun llorosos y su cara demasiado húmeda. Froto su cara en una almohada y lejanos recuerdos, pero muy preciados, llegaron a su mente .....  
  
================ Flash Back ===========================  
  
DIA 1  
  
- así que, una temporada, verdad?? no le veo el problema – la sincera sonrisa que mostraba ese chico de aspecto delicado y felino, logro que un ligero rubor cruzara por el rostro del ruso para despues irse. El no debía pensar en eso.  
  
- me alegra que pienses así, Ray   
  
- a que te refieres, Kai?? – pregunto extrañado el neko  
  
- lo que pasa es que dormiremos dos en cada habitación, y Tala sera quien te acompañe durante este campamento!!! - el chino miro la cara de su amigo y despues la el confundido rostro del peliazul, no se habia equivocado en lo que deducía.  
  
- algo me dice que esto ya estaba planeado – comenta con picardía el chico de piel apiñonada al tiempo que se acercaba a Kai y le daba un codazo de complicidad - ..... así que hiciste eso para quedar en la misma habitación que Tyson, eh, amigo??? – aunque fue dicho en un murmullo el bicolor lo escucho perfectamente y se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, Tala lo noto y rió.  
  
  
  
- nada que ver!! Asi iban a quedar de todos modos!!! – Kai decidió mejor darle a Tala las llaves para despues irse de ahí con un nervioso Tyson.  
  
- esos dos no tiene remedio, verdad?? – maldita sensación!! Ahí estaba de nuevo!!! la sola sonrisa de ese hermoso chico le provocaba los mas confusos sentimientos, su pecho latía y parecia querer explotar en determinado momento, aspiraba verlo así todo el tiempo, todo eso y mas le provocaba con esa gesto tan perfecto que le dirigía – creo que mejor entramos – Tala reacciono y comenzó a abrir la habitación. Un exclamo de admiración salió por parte de ambos, se encontraban mas que impresionados por el lugar, era espacioso, se veía cómodo, limpio, reconfortable, un aire de tranquilidad y armonía lo llenaba, un buró, cómoda, y una amplia cama, dos sillas y nada mas ....  
  
- algo me dice que uno de nosotros dormirá en el suelo .... – Tala hablo con una voz nerviosa, así que carraspeo - ... y creo que ese seré yo, estoy acostumbrado  
  
- que curioso, es lo mismo que yo te iba a proponer   
  
- insisto, tu duerme en la cama y yo en el suelo – replico Ivanov mientras colocaba su maleta en una silla. Ray lo miro fijamente y despues fue a acostarse en la cama, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a moverse en ella, de un lado a otro, adoptando distintas posiciones. El pelirrojo observó cada uno de lo movimientos del chico, las distintas expresiones que su cara formaba a cada momento, todo de el. Un rato despues, Ray se queda en un sola posición y en un mismo lugar, respiro profundamente y abrió lánguidamente sus párpados, dejando al descubierto el color dorado de sus ojos, un color que impresiono fuertemente al pelirrojo, no resistiría así dos semanas enteras, el chico le gustaba y mucho, pero dudaba que alguien como Raymond Kon se fijara en alguien tan poca cosa como el.  
  
- creo que los dos podremos dormir cómodamente aquí .. – pronunció al fin Ray con una risita infantil, Tala suspiro y fue a recostarse a su lado, sin hacer notar sus sentimientos.  
  
- tienes razón ...- expresó antes de cerrar sus ojos.  
  
DIA 2  
  
-Ray!! que bueno que reaccionas!! – el chico de cabello color fuego se encontraba, con expresión de miedo y nerviosismo, hincado a un lado de un semi-inconsciente chico de piel apiñonada.  
  
- Tala?? Que ..?? – el neko intenta levantarse pero la mano blanca del ruso lo detiene dejándose manejar - ... que diablos me paso??  
  
- paso que casi nos matas de un susto, amigo ... – la voz del moreno se escucho detrás de el chino y volteo lo que pudo, logrando ver a todos sus amigos observándolo con aprehensión  
  
- en serio?? – Ray se miraba a si mismo, tenia puesto el bañador, al igual que todos, y se encontraba totalmente mojado, pero no sabia que habia pasado.  
  
- lo que sucedió ... – decidió hablar el ruso-japonés – fue que intentaste dar un clavado en la parte mas profunda del lago, pero hay una parte resbaladiza y paso lo que tenia que pasar, resbalaste y te pegaste con una roca, logrando que perdieras la conciencia y para luego caer al lago ... – la voz del bicolor se escuchaba molesta, estaba reprendiéndolo - ... fue una suerte el que Tala observara todo, ya que solo vimos como repentinamente se lanzo a buscarte por donde habías caído .... – Kai frunció el ceño y lo volvió a mirar- creí haber sido muy claro al decir que se tenia que tener cuidado por esa parte ....  
  
- ya cálmate, Kai!! Fue un accidente que a cualquiera le pudo pasar ... – el italiano intervenía con su relajada voz y actitud,   
  
- tal vez, pero el no debió .....  
  
  
  
- suficiente!! – se interpuso Robert – ya vimos que lo de Ray fue un accidente por su descuido, ya paso!! Tala lo salvo y no paso a mayores, opino que olvidemos el asunto ... – Kai miro a Robert y luego a Ray, quería decir algo y cuando lo intento los brazos y animo de su peliazul japonés, lo llevaban al lago a disfrutar mientras los demás los seguían, Tala se quedo con un todavía recostado chico de largo cabello.  
  
- gracias por salvarme ... – murmuro con voz queda el neko, el ruso de cabello alborotado le vio y sonrió, tal vez era el inicio de una hermosa y larga amistad.  
  
DIA 3  
  
- .... y así pasaban los dias, en un horrible y pesada rutina que solo ahogaba todos nuestros sueños, que mataba cada vez mas nuestros pensamientos, dejando solo un maldito y estúpido objetivo, ser el mejor para servir mejor ... – los enormes y magníficos ojos azules parecían congelarse por unos momentos, al momento en el chico de piel blanca rememoraba los tiempos malos de la abadía en Rusia, mientras el chico de cabellera negra lo veía con mas simpatía y comprensión.  
  
Se encontraban sentados y tomando te en su habitación, solo ellos dos, casi al final de la noche una fuerte lluvia llego y ya era mediodía y parecia no parar, casi nadie habia salido al jardín o pasillos, y digo casi nadie, porque Tyson salió con que los dias de lluvia eran muy hermosos y románticos, así que si uno se asomaba por las ventanas exteriores, podían ver a un muy alegre y enamorado japonés del brazo de un Kai resignado a tener una pareja muy loca y especial, mientras todos se reían disimuladamente. Pero, el chino era el único que no se asomaba y el pelirrojo solo propuso que tomaran algo para relajarse y pelinegro propuso hablar de sus vidas y sentimientos, cosa que su compañero acepto gustoso, ambos se llevaban simplemente bien.  
  
- a pesar de todo, tu has sido muy fuerte .... – la voz del chico de la cinta en su cabeza, era triste - ... a veces, tambien el amar es algo en lo que se necesita fuerza y coraje, porque si no se tiene .... – el chico se detuvo tratando de contener cierto llanto mientras un ruso lo miraba ansioso y tiernamente - .... si no se tiene se puede llegar a sufrir como jamás se pensó .. – el neko cerro sus ojos y bajo su cabeza para controlar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, sus sentimientos no debían flaquear, pero se sentía tan solo!!! estuvo así minutos enteros controlándose a si mismo ..... hasta que un cuerpo cálido que trataba de acurrucarlo en un regazo, lo reconforto y logro hacerlo pensar de otra manera.  
  
- algún dia me lo dirás ... – fue lo único que dijo el ruso, el frágil ser que se encontraba en sus brazos asintió al tiempo que rompía en llanto .....  
  
DIA 4  
  
El ambiente se encontraba tenso, se podía respirar un aire lleno de orgullo y desafió, hasta las aves parecían presentir el increíble suceso que se llevaría a cabo, y así salir huyendo todas juntas, llenando de ruidos incesantes al volar y graznar; y tenían razón en huir. Todos se encontraban a un lado del lago, haciendo un cerrado circulo tratando de no perder detalle de la batalla que se estaba dando.  
  
La respiración de ambos contrincantes era pausada, los ojos azul intenso miraban fija y completamente los ambarinos enfrente suyo, como tratando de leerle el pensamiento. El chico de larga y negra cabellera tenia una mano detrás de el, preparándose para el momento indicado mientras su rival tenia la otra mano en la misma posición, el chico sonrió divertido y amenazante logrando que el otro moviera mas su mano izquierda y se acomodara mas los pies, la risa del chino le decía que ya estaba mas que listo para su ataque, pero el no se quedaría atrás. Sus amigos estaban expectantes y parecían casi querer morderse las uñas y arrancarse los cabellos por, tenían ya mucho tiempo de esa manera y no le veían el final a esa cruenta batalla. La adrenalina subió mas cuando el chico de la cinta se ladeo un poco, dándole un aura de majestuosidad y elegancia, eso distrajo al ruso, no cabía duda que era un magnifico ejemplar gatuno.  
  
- espero que ya estés listo ... – siseo Ray volviendo a sonreir, y Tala la maldijo otra vez, era encantadora y hechizante y su amigo parecia saberlo. - .... porque yo lo estoy  
  
- ya era hora, .... – decía el pelirrojo mientras se sobreponía a sus emociones - ... te esperaba, ... "gatito" – el chico de piel apiñonada sonrió irónico, ya vería el ruso la que le esperaba; ambos levantaron una pierna mientras sus manos las ponían al frente logrando que la adrenalina volviera a correr por todos los cuerpos, ya era la hora ..... la voz de los gladiadores resonó fuerte y temible ....  
  
- piedra, papel o tijeras!!! – el resultado era inequívoco, Ray habia jugado con papel y le habia ganado a la piedra de Tala  
  
  
  
- gane!!! – gritaba el chino al tiempo que era felicitado y su sonrisa estaba aumentada – te gane!!! Ahora tendrás que comprar los víveres que nos hacen falta!! – el ruso volteo su cara hacia otro lado, según el, de manera ofendida  
  
- tranquilízate, gatito, esta vez me ganaste, pero ya veras la próxima ... – decía el chico con un puño amenazante mientras el otro se reía de el y todos suspiraban aliviados, ya podrían comer.  
  
- pues tienen un buen rato para decirle lo que le harás .... – la voz del bicolor era burlona al igual que su expresión - ... porque como la comida es mucha tienen que ir dos personas y como ustedes son los peores jugadores y últimos lugares .... ustedes irán – Ray congelo su sonrisa y danza mientras miraba a su capitán  
  
  
  
- estas bromeando, verdad Kai??  
  
- claro que no!! – sentencio el ruso-japonés al tiempo que le entregaba una lista y efectivo al chino – tu iras con Tala al pueblo a las compras, el las cargara y manejara el auto y tu lo demás, así que .... cuídense!!! – el chico los empujo y subió a ambos a un jeep  
  
- al menos tendré una agradable compañía ... – dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que miraba cariñosamente a el chino logrando un sonrojo de su parte; así ambos partieron felices, su simple presencia les era lo mejor.  
  
- así que .. – comenzó el escocés – esta ultima y larga batalla, fue en balde, no?? – decía al tiempo que se acercaba amenazante al bicolor  
  
- que?? – decía el ruso-japonés con una gota resbalándose por su nuca al tiempo que veía como la mayoría de sus amigos comenzaban a acercársele de una manera no muy simpática  
  
  
  
- tanto tiempo esperando para que se decidiera quien seria el que fuera por los víveres para que de cualquier manera ambos terminaran yendo juntos?? – decía un molesto Bryan  
  
- si ... – dijo con nerviosismo el chico con marcas en su cara ... – creo que debo ir a ver algo!! – y recordando ese dicho que dice: "patas pa` que las quiero", Kai Hiwatari salió corriendo al tiempo que era perseguido por una multitud de enfurecidos y hambrientos chicos con cuernos y cola de demonios, portando sus blades y con cara de pocos amigos mientras lo observaban un Max, Kenny y Tyson riendo nerviosamente.  
  
  
  
- estará bien ... – decía con nerviosismo el castaño al tiempo que se escuchaba un grito del bicolor - .. creo – una enorme gota surcó su cabeza al tiempo que el peliazul salía en defensa de su amor.  
  
DIA 5  
  
- porque el color del sol es tan amarillo??  
  
- porque trata de igualar la luminosidad de tus ojos ....   
  
DIA 6  
  
- tienes frío??  
  
- desde que tu eres mi amigo, .... no   
  
DIA 7  
  
- no me puedo estar enamorando de el!!!   
  
DIA 8  
  
- te amo, es inevitable!!! Pero al parecer, hay alguien mas en tu corazón .....  
  
DIA 9  
  
Tala disfrutaba el momento, tan hermosa noche cuajada de brillantes y parlanchinas estrellas, y el lado de su amor prohibido. Habian movido la cama de tal forma que el hermoso cielo siempre se viera en cualquier posición en la que se encontraran. El chino, con larga y ondulante cabellera, reposaba a un lado del chico de nívea piel, mientras respiraba casi ronroneando de lo tranquilo que se sentía la calidez de su amigo, ambos con los brazos bajo sus cabezas mientras el silencio de la habitación los inundaba y el ruido de sus mentes y corazones atormentaba, ni uno de los dos aguantaba mas.  
  
- jamás pensé enamorarme de el, o eso creí ... – la manera en que el chico del cintillo habia roto el silencio terrenal, logro que la alborotada cabellera del ruso se girara a el, Ray le hablaría de lo que lo tenia un poco triste desde que habia iniciado el campamento – siempre lo admire a el, su forma de hablar, expresarse, moverse, reír, la manera en que manejaba su vida, y su estilo y espíritu de lucha, y siempre lo apoye. Cada dia que pasaba lo idolatraba en silencio, pensando que tal vez escucharía los gritos de mi silencio, paso el tiempo y años, jamás los noto, el decidió notar los de otro, justo el dia que le confesaría mis sentimientos, el me pidió ayuda para declarársele a la persona que lo habia conquistado, diciendo que yo tenia mas experiencia, por lo de Mariah; mi corazón se destrozo pero no permití que lo notara, lo ayude y el se le declaro a su hermoso peliazul japonés, a su adorado Tyson Kinomiya .... – la cabellera negra se revolvió con la roja alborotada de su "amigo" al mirarlo a los ojos – cuando comenzó el campamento, creí que tendría dos semanas de sufrimiento – una mano blanca se deslizo por la cabeza del chino logrando un suave ronroneo de su parte – pero, desde que te conocí mejor, me alegra tanto ver a esos dos juntos, son la pareja perfecta .... – los brazos blancos y fuertes atraparon al gatito en un abrazo reconfortante, el chico hundió su rostro en el pecho del ruso y una lagrima bajo por su rostro mojando ligeramente la camisa de ese amigo tan amado mientras el otro movía su rostro en la espesa y negra cabellera de su amor, tratando de animarlo, ya todo habia pasado.  
  
DIA 10  
  
- Robert se ha caído, te necesitan para que lo cures!!  
  
- voy en seguida!!  
  
DIA 11  
  
- me gustas gatito  
  
- que dijiste?? No te pude escuchar, Max me lanzo una pelota que me distrajo  
  
- nada, .... ya se me olvido  
  
DIA 12  
  
- que pasa, Ray??  
  
- solo abrázame como siempre, Tala, .............. abrázame y no me dejes ir ....  
  
DIA 13  
  
La luz matinal se infiltraba débilmente en la habitación, acariciando con su luz un hermoso rostro que daba aires felinos mientras unos ojos color azul ártico lo admiraba desde hacia tiempo, al turno que meditaba lo acontecido en los últimos dias. A medida que transcurría el período del campamento, Tala se daba cuenta que el pequeño sentimiento que tenia al principio hacia el ser que yacía dormido a su lado, era tan grande que tenia nombre: Amor. Eso le daba miedo, demasiado, el solo pensar en el rechazo de Ray, en la manera en que quedarían destrozados sus sueños, ilusiones y sentimientos con esa negación; pero tambien estaba el hecho de que ya no podía solo adorarlo en silencio, quería sentir a Ray, besarlo, acariciarlo y demostrarle todo lo bueno que podría darle, ese adorable chico que habia sufrido una desilusión amorosa y que al parecer no la habia superado del todo hasta que conoció mejor a Tala y lo habia ayudado y comprendido, según las palabras textuales del chino, y el ruso lo habia conocido en esos seis dias como creyó que nadie lo conocía ni conocería; el ruso adoraba su inteligencia, perspicacia, habilidad en muchas cosas, ese chico tenia tantas virtudes y cualidades de un tamaño infinito y especial.   
  
Contemplo como Ray se giraba un poco hacia el para dormir mejor, eso lo ponía de modo que el chico reposaba muy cerca del pecho del pelirrojo, el corazón de Tala latió mas rápido y el se dejo llevar, acerco su rostro lenta y cuidadosamente hasta tocar delicadamente sus labios, así estuvo unos momentos, disfrutando el tibio contacto, cuando creyó que sus hormonas flaquearían decidió separarse o terminaría violando a su amigo, solo que al momento de comenzar a alejarse unas delicadas manos lo volvieron a la posición en la que estaba, abrió sus ojos y vio la expresión de felicidad y el ligero tono rojo en el rostros de su amor prohibido, quien le instigaba a seguir y a profundizar, y el pelirrojo acepto gustoso la invitación. Ray tenia un delicioso sabor, miel de maple, eso enloquecía al ruso quien, una vez que memorizo todo en Ray, decidió hacer todo un poco mas pasional; momentos despues los pulmones de ambos exigían aire para funcionar, y comenzaron a separarse mientras respiraban agitadamente.  
  
- Ray ... yo ... – Tala sentía que tal vez el chico solo se habia dejado llevar por el momento  
  
- pensé que nunca te atreverías ... – el ruso miro la cara de Ray, tambien en ese tiempo habia aprendido a conocerlo por sus miradas, y hasta ese momento vio en el rostro amado el mismo sentimiento que le profesaba, Tala sonrió y Ray se abrazo a el con actitud infantil.  
  
- nunca digas nunca .... – susurro el ruso al oído de su pequeño Koi, provocando ligeras cosquillas en el chino. Tala se separo y se puso de pie, para dirigirse a la puerta y tomar la manija – jamás te obligare, me dolería en el alma provocarte sufrimiento ... – Ray se sonrojo ante lo dicho, se agacho un poco cubriéndose con la sabana mientras afirmaba con la cabeza – estas seguro?? En este momento podemos dejarlo así, ya sera en otra ocasión si no te sientes preparado ... – el neko-jin alzo su rostro aun teñido y le suplico con la mirada, Tala vio que estaba totalmente seguro, su adorable rostro lo delataba al tiempo que volvía a cubrirse con la sabana, cerro con doble llave la puerta y volvió a recostarse al lado de un tímido Ray.   
  
**************  
  
Tala beso nuevamente los labios del chino, y sonrió a si mismo, en esos momentos, parecia una curiosa escena en donde el lobo atacaba a un indefenso gatito, literalmente; movió su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de su mente y decidió imprimir un poco mas de fuerza, recorrer esa boca era tan desquiciante, rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo palpitante del chino y se coloco encima de el, una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer la entidad, comenzando por los hombros y bajando lenta y sensualmente por todo el, tratando de conocerlo mediante el tacto, llego al pecho y lo acaricio por encima de su ropa, no tenia que ser tan rápido.   
  
Ray sentía un extraño y delicioso cosquilleo en su interior, la forma en que Tala lo acariciaba lo hacia sentirse extraño y demasiado bien consigo mismo, todo eso mientras le frotaba la espalda incitándolo a continuar, el ruso dejo de besarlo por unos segundos al momento de que le comenzaba a acariciar la entrepierna, eso hizo que Ray viera unas extrañas chispas dentro de si y lanzara un gemido de total gozo.   
  
Tala sonrió y siguió masajeando el miembro del chico, ahora, metiendo su mano por debajo del pijama, mientras que su otra mano dejaba de sujetar la espalda de Ray y comenzaba a quitarle la playera. Cuando al fin logro sacarla se retiro de el unos momentos para el mismo quitarse la ropa, cosa que logró hacerlo en un parpadeo, estaba demasiado excitado como para perder tiempo en nimiedades como la ropa, así que Ray no lo extraño por tanto tiempo, el ruso volvió a su lado mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura del chino, la acaricio y la rodeo para despues bajar los pantalones de el mientras lo acariciaba, cuando se deshizo de esa prenda Ray lo jalo hacia el ya con la mitad de sus sentidos perdidos y el tinte un mas rojizo. Tala besos sus labios unos instantes y luego comenzó a besar su rostro, bajo por el cuello del chino dejando un ligero rastro de saliva en el, se deleito al comenzar a besar su pecho y sintio gran placer el escuchar gemir a Ray cuando le mordisqueo una de sus tetillas, estuvo ahí bastante tiempo, saboreándolas ambas, pero recordó que habia mas de Ray, así que siguió bajando, donde hizo una pequeña parada en el ombligo, quien parecia llamarle, jugó un ratito en el y continúo descendiendo, al fin llego al lugar que buscaba, y retiro hábilmente los molestos calzoncillos, instintivamente lamió sus labios y dirigió sus manos al ya erecto miembro, Ray gimió mas y agarro las sabanas lo mas fuerte que pudo, presentía lo que seguía. Tala masajeo el pené y los testículos, y sin resistirse a mas, comenzó a lamer la punta de el miembro, le agrado la sensación y lo hizo con todo el tronco, Ray deliraba; el ruso decidió comenzar a meterlo en su boca, a saborearlo como un niño lo hace con su dulce favorito, Ray dio pequeños gritillos de placer y respiraba agitadamente, una vez que Tala lo tuvo completamente en su boca comenzó a mover su abertura de una manera sensual y frenética logrando que el chino moviera sus caderas al compás de los movimientos de Tala hasta que sintio deshacerse y tener un placentero orgasmo que Tala recibió gustoso. Ray aun murmuraba el nombre del pelirrojo mientras este succionaba lo que quedaba del néctar blanco, el chino lo atrajo y lo beso, el tambien quería probar; arrojo a Tala a un lado y comenzó a hacerle lo mismo, pero a su manera y el ruso se vio muy sorprendido y complacido, de un tierno e indefenso gatito se convirtió en un tigre que deseaba satisfacer a ese erótico lobo, pero lo animaba a seguir cuando sentía que el dudaba. Una vez que el ruso eyaculo en la boca de Ray, el chino se recostó a su lado, pero el pelirrojo tenia otros planes y conseguiría llevarlos a cabo, volvió a besar y acariciar a Ray, nuevamente logro hacerle hervir la sangre y a desearlo con sus provocativos movimientos, y dispuso que ya era la hora, metió uno de sus dedos en la boca de Ray y el chino no dudo en humedecer con sonidos incitantes, momentos despues hacia lo mismo con otros, el pelirrojo comenzó a dirigir uno a la entrada de Ray, lo metió delicadamente logrando que un sonido de molestia saliera de la boca del neko-jin, Tala lo miro pero Ray le dijo que continuara con los ojos cerrados y el carmesí aun tiñendo sus mejillas, el dedo estuvo moviéndose por unos momentos hasta que el rostro del el chino se relajo, aunque no por mucho, porque un segundo dedo entraba en el, Ray se acostumbro un poco mas que con el primero, cuando Tala introdujo el tercer dedo no puedo evitar que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos, Tala acerco sus labios y la limpio suavemente, movió sus dedos y Ray se relajo mas aun; una vez que Tala lo sintio listo se acomodo lo mas cerca que pudo de su amor, se miraron ansiosos y se besaron dulcemente al tiempo que Tala entraba gradualmente en el, Ray al principio sintio ganas de llorar y lanzar un quejido de dolor, pero los fuertes brazos de Tala lo sujetaban mientras sus labios lo besaban tratando de reconfortarlo, Ray se lo agradeció. Una vez que estuvo totalmente dentro de el, se quedo quieto, esperando que Ray se acostumbrara, ambos se habian dejado de besar y permanecían estáticos con los ojos cerrados, escuchando a lo lejos las risas y la algarabía de sus amigos, el chino vio que su koi aun tenia miedo de que lo lastimara, así que se abrazo a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el ruso capto el mensaje y comenzó a moverse en el, primero de manera suave, pero al escuchar a Ray diciéndole que no se detuviera, en medio de largos gemidos y voz suplicante, Tala acelero el ritmo, el escuchar a Ray de esa manera, sentirlo, acariciarlo era algo desquiciante, no se sabia cual de los dos jadeaba, pedía o gemía mas, lo único que sabían era que se encontraban con la persona amada y que eso nadie lo cambiaria, el momento cumbre llegaba a ambos en medio de una multitud de sonidos lejanos y desquiciantes sentimientos, unieron sus labios mientras sentían explotar completamente por dentro y distinguiendo toda una gama de colores danzar frente y solo para a ellos al alcanzar, al mismo, tiempo, el éxtasis final. Quedaron abrazados momentos despues de terminar, con Tala aun dentro de Ray, hasta recuperar los latidos normales de sus corazones y respiración, cuando al fin lo consiguieron el pelirrojo salió de el. Ray se sentía tan bien con la vida que en esos momentos creía que la muerte no existía y mucho menos importaba, se recostó en el pecho del ruso y decidió dormir y descansar el dia entero de esa forma.   
  
*************  
  
- a partir de este momento nada ni nadie nos separara ... – susurro Tala mientras Ray sonreía. Momentos despues comenzaron a escuchar que todos comenzaban a llamarlos a gritos desde afuera .... no le dieron importancia y siguieron disfrutando su mutua compañía.  
  
==================== fin del flash back ===========================  
  
- pero ….. todo cambio cuando, años despues, te mandaron hablar de tu aldea. Cuando regresaste y hablaste conmigo y yo no te quise entender ni escuchar ....  
  
======================== flash back =====================  
  
- como esta eso de que te tienes que casar con Mariah??? – los gritos de Tala ponían muy nervioso al chino   
  
- ya te dije que todo esto tiene una explicación!!! – Ray trataba de hablar razonadamente con su koi, pero parecia imposible. Ambos se encontraban en un departamento que juntos habian buscado y conseguido, y ambos lo habian decorado a su santo gusto, era acogedor y siempre se sentía cálido y adorable; pero en esos momentos parecia todo lo contrario, el hecho de que Tala hubiera arrojado dos jarrones y golpeado dos veces la pared, hacia temblar de miedo al neko-jin, que se encontraba sentado en un sillón.  
  
  
  
- si, y ya se cual es!! – el pelirrojo se acerco a Ray y lo tomo por los hombros – tu estas y siempre has estado enamorado de ella, de Mariah, acéptalo!!! Solo jugaste todos estos años conmigo!! y yo de estúpido te creí y te adore!!  
  
- entiende que no!!! Yo solo te amo a ti, pero el jefe de la aldea me dijo que Mariah y yo estamos comprometidos desde niños, que me tengo que casar con ella por obligación!!  
  
- ya deja de mentir!! No quiero escuchar mas burdas palabras de ti!!! – Tala zarandeaba fuertemente a Ray logrando que al chino le saliera una lagrima, le dolía que pensara eso de el – acepta que estas perdidamente enamorado de esa estúpida!! – el ruso lo acerco a el y lo beso salvajemente, sin sentimiento alguno – lo mas seguro es que ya te acostaste con esa zorra!!, ¿verdad??  
  
- que no!! Entiéndelo Tala!! Yo te amo a ti!! – Ray trataba de mirarlo a los ojos para hacerlo entender, pero el ruso no lo hizo.  
  
- mientes!! – exclamo al tiempo que soltaba a Ray y le daba una bofetada tumbándolo al sillón – pero ahora mismo te despedirás de mi como se debe "cariño" - Ray abrió sus ojos enormemente al escucharlo, al mirar el rostro de Tala no quería creer lo que pensaba.  
  
- Tala, no, por favor, no lo hagas!! No de esta manera .... – pero el ruso no escucho, lo alzo en brazos y lo llevo a la habitación que compartían y Ray tembló, Tala estaba furioso y lo iba a violar.   
  
Horas despues, Tala miro con desprecio y odio el cuerpo que estaba a su lado. Ray no habia dicho ni hecho nada en ningún momento, parecia haber entrado en una especie de shock y no salía de el, si acaso una que otra lagrima habia salido de el, pero parecia que el chino no se daba cuenta de ello, permanecía con los ojos abiertos y mirando a la nada. El ruso lo vistió y prácticamente lo arrojo del departamento mientras lo insultaba. No lo volvió a ver en semanas.  
  
Justo cuando comenzaba a entrarle mas fuertemente el dolor del arrepentimiento, por haberse comportado como lo hizo y por haber lastimado de esa forma a Ray, escucho el timbre y abrió mecánicamente la puerta. Al ver quien era solo atino a abrazarlo y a llorar en su hombro, era Ray con una expresión neutra y con ropa semiformal, el ruso comenzó a hablar entre sollozos diciéndole lo mucho que lo extrañaba, amaba y el terrible sufrimiento que tenia por haberlo tratado de la peor manera posible. Ray escucho impasible todo, una vez que Tala se tranquilizo, vio que Ray, en ningún momento le habia devuelto el abrazo, lo soltó y lo miro fijamente, ..... cuanto le dolió hacerlo!!!! El hermoso rostro ya no era el mismo, se veía tan pálido, tan demacrado y sus ojos se veían tan vacíos, que en ese momento se odio a si mismo mas que nunca.  
  
- Ray, yo .... no qui ... – el chino le extendía un sobre color nácar y Tala lo tomo sin saber que contenía.  
  
- te esperaremos, - hablo con voz profunda el neko-jin – la boda sera a las cinco de la tarde, adios y cuídate .... – y se fue sin decir mas. Tala se quedo parado, sin reaccionar, tratando de comprender letra por letra lo que se negaba a creer. Una vez que la realidad lo golpeo, se dejo caer en medio de un llanto que tendría durante mucho tiempo.  
  
======================= fin del flash back ======================  
  
- me odio, me odio, ME ODIO!!!!! – Tala aventó la almohada y se sentó en su cama – Ray, ha pasado un mes y hoy te casas, te casas con una persona que tu no amas, a pesar de que yo me siento en el peor de lo infiernos, ¿¿cómo te has sentido tu amor?? Tu has sufrido mas que yo, te prometí que jamás te lastimaría y te falle,.... – miro el reloj y seco sus lagrimas – y ya es tiempo que te deje algo tranquilo – fue al baño a lavarse la cara y volvió a peinarse y arreglarse. Dio un suspiro y salió de ahí.  
  
- ya era hora que llegaras!!! – el reproche de Kai fue lo primero que escucho  
  
- lo siento, no recordaba donde era el lugar de la boda y tuve que buscar la invitación  
  
- Tala, la boda es en la mansión de Kai, no le veo el pierde – a Tala se le resbalo una gotita de sudor ante el comentario obvio de Kenny, pero nadie dijo mas, en esos momentos comenzaba la ceremonia y fueron a sentarse, justamente a un lado de los futuros recién casados. Ray estaba maravilloso!!! Si no fuera por la cara de tristeza que reflejaba, todos dirían que verían a un verdadero angel. Mariah tambien lucia muy hermosa mientras salían lagrimas de su rostro y Tala pensó que eran de felicidad, solo que la observo mejor y vio que eran de ... ¿tristeza?? ¿ella triste en el que se supone es el dia mas feliz de su vida??? ¿¿qué demonios pasaba ahí??  
  
- si todavía lo amas no lo dejes ir .... – los pensamientos del ruso se interrumpieron al escuchar la voz de Tyson, lo vio unos segundos y despues el moreno se marcho de su lado. Tala recordó cuando Ray le dijo que el y Mariah SE tenían que casar y un golpe de dura realidad exploto en su cabeza ... por supuesto!!! Por eso Ray le exponía que habia una solución!! Mariah tampoco deseaba casarse con Ray, ella no lo amaba. Tala sabia que su ultima oportunidad era esa y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Se acerco a Ray en mitad de la ceremonia mientras todos lo miraban ansiosos, Mariah sonrió agradecida y dio media vuelta corriendo a abrazar al que al parecer amaba, un chico de cabello corto y violeta que le pareció haber visto en alguna parte. Pero no quiso pensar mas, tomo una mano de Ray y lo saco de esa mansión quitándole las llaves del auto a Robert. Entro con Ray al deportivo y acelero lejos de ahí, con dirección a un albergue.  
  
Ray parecia impávido durante el camino y Tala decidió orillarse y detener el auto, tenia que saber si Ray aun lo amaba. Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno se movió. Habian pasado dos horas y ellos parecían dos estatuas en vida.  
  
- perdón, - murmuro el ruso al tiempo que miraba al neko-jin – perdóname, Ray, fui un completo estúpido y salvaje, debí escucharte, debí saber que tu solo me amabas a mi, que yo ... – Tala hablo y hablo, lloro, y todos sus sentimientos salieron, le contó de todo lo que habia sufrido y pensado, sus miedos y esperanzas, y no paro en una hora y media. Al terminar, espero la reacción del chino, quien solo se limito a verlo unos minutos a los ojos.  
  
- Tala yo .... – y lo que le dijo, dejo sin habla al ruso.  
  
Todos los amigos se encontraban nuevamente reunidos en la mansión de Kai, la boda se estaba celebrando a lo grande en esos momentos, Tala estaba solo en una mesa, bebiendo vino con la mirada fija en el enorme letrero que estaba encima de la mesa de los felices novios.  
  
" FELICIDADES Y QUE SEAN FELICES. ANTONIO Y MARIAH"  
  
Tala negó con la cabeza mientras sus amigos llegaban a el y se sentaban a su lado.  
  
- ya te dije que no digas mas, Tyson!! – el bicolor tenia la cara sumamente roja mientras el moreno reía sin darle importancia al reproche de su pareja, al parecer le estaba contando algo de Kai a Ray y Max quienes reían lo mas disimuladamente que podían, Kai los miraba con una cara que decía " si se siguen riendo, se mueren!!!"  
  
- basta Tyson, no querrás que "el señor todopoderoso Kai Hiwatari" se moleste mas – comentaba entre risitas el ruso  
  
- "gracias" amigo – añadió sarcásticamente el bicolor mientras Enrique soltaba la carcajada  
  
  
  
- yo ya no se ni quien se lleva el premio al sarcástico del año!! – exclamaba el italiano – si tu o Jhonny!!  
  
- solo cállate, "Enriquito" – advirtió el escocés con mirada asesina  
  
- ¿ven a lo que me refiero?? – y todos rieron con Enrique.  
  
- la verdad ... – comenzó Ray – es que la fiesta esta muy divertida, pero me temo que Tala y yo nos vamos, tenemos que mucho que descansar, ¿verdad, Tala?? – el ruso asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente mientras se ponía rojo  
  
  
  
- uuuuuuuuuyyyyyy, algo me dice que ustedes no van precisamente a dormir hoy – exclamaba pícaramente Tyson mientras miraba a Tala y todos volvían a reír y hacer comentarios respecto a ese asunto, mientras el pelirrojo deseaba seriamente matar al moreno, pero luego lo pensó mejor, ya que si lo hacia de seguro Kai lo mataría a el y Ray se buscaba a otro y eso si que no lo permitiría, ya que el primero que se le acercaría seria precisamente Kai.  
  
- mejor nos vamos y ahí ustedes saben que hacer esta noche!! – les respondió el ruso mientras todos exclamaban un "auch": Ray rió y ambos fueron a despedirse de los recién casados.   
  
Horas despues .......  
  
- entonces, es un actor famoso y Mariah lo conoció cuando lo entrevisto para la revista en la que trabaja .... – Tala abrazaba a Ray fuertemente mientras el neko-jin se dejaba querer  
  
- así es, según me dijo ella fue "amor a primera vista" – el chino rió al recordar la forma en que se lo habia dicho – ahora que lo pienso, dijo eso en un tono tan tontamente cursi!!! – Tala frunció el entrecejo  
  
- fue lo mismo que te dije a ti Ray, cuando te vi en ese campamento – decía el ruso con pucheritos mientras a Ray le daba mas risa loca – ya deja de reírte – eso le pareció aun mas gracioso al chino – haz lo que quieras!! – el ruso hizo un puchero y se dio la vuelta en actitud infantil  
  
  
  
- ya!! Lo siento Tala ... pero ... ajajajajajajaja – Tala frunció aun mas el entrecejo mientras Ray tomaba aire para tranquilizarse – ya, ... ya no te enojes!!  
  
  
  
- te estas riendo de mi Ray!! – le recrimino con voz infantil mientras el chino se reía mas, como vio que estaría así, abrazo al ruso y el otro se hizo el ofendido  
  
  
  
- ahora no te perdono!!  
  
  
  
- cálmate, quieres Tala?? – Ray le dio un beso y el ruso no opuso resistencia – me rei porque es increíble que en Mariah se me hiciera tan estúpido escucharlo y en ti tan adorable, y entonces pienso que soy un tonto, porque si es así que yo .... – no pudo decir mas, Tala lo besaba, siempre lo hacia cada vez que comenzaba a hablar de mas  
  
- así me gustas mas!! – Ray sonrió y decidieron volver a empezar una noche loca mas.  
  
Fin  
  
Esperen!!! Todavía no!!  
  
- dime Ray, entonces, tu me perdonaste porque en verdad me amas??  
  
- cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir Tala Ivanov?? – comentaba suspirando el chino – yo te AMO y se que tu a mi, lo que paso fue un error, algo que ha quedado en el pasado y que debemos olvidar ...  
  
- pero yo .... aun me siento ...  
  
- dije basta, Tala!!! Olvídalo!!! Mejor vamos a vivir nuestro presente y planear de vez en cuando el futuro ... – comentaba el chico con una picara y traviesa sonrisa  
  
  
  
- si tu lo dices ... – sonrió el ruso mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y se subía encima de el – como va mi querido, gatito!!! ..... – y es así, que cada noche, en ese departamento no hay noche que haya paz ....   
  
Ahora si ...... fin!!  
  
==========================================================  
  
Kokoro: termine!!! Chetos!! Mi primer lemon!!! O///////O  
  
Jhonny: eres una pervertida!!! ya viste todo lo que escribiste??   
  
Kokoro: si, y ya cállate!!! /////  
  
Jhonny: tu amigo tenia razón, eres una pervertida de primera!! XDD  
  
Kokoro: -.-U  
  
Oliver: ya basta!! Parece como si nunca hubieras leído uno, Jhonny!! ¬¬U  
  
Jhonny: se supone que me debes apoyar a mi y no a ella!! T____T  
  
Oliver: XDD  
  
Kokoro: bueno, bueno, disculpen mi mala redacción, mi primer lemon y me siento muy nerviosa aun u/////u  
  
Jhonny: debiste ver tu expresión mientras escribías!!! Parecías semáforo!!! XDD  
  
Kokoro: ¬//////////¬  
  
Oliver: esperamos que les agradara ^_____________^  
  
Kokoro: dedicado para ti Mako-chau-chau!!!   
  
Jhonny: nos vemos!!!  
  
Oliver: adieu!!!  
  
Jhonny: no olviden los flames!!! =D - pisotón muy fuerte cortesía de Oliver – que diga, no olviden los reviews!!! . - sobándose su piecito  
  
Kokoro: ja ne!!! n__nUUU 


End file.
